


Please

by Alexkendrickk



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, DeanCas - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexkendrickk/pseuds/Alexkendrickk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a quick little dabble, I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm not sure if this is good or not but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little dabble, I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm not sure if this is good or not but I hope you enjoy it!

Dean let his fingers trail lightly down Cas’ arms. They were standing only an inch apart, dean could feel the shorter mans breath on his neck. Dean lifted a hand to the underside of cas' chin and lifted his head, they stared into each other's eyes, dean saw big blue, expectant eyes looking back at him. He leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek, it was light, and cas' skin was soft. The green eyed man closed his eyes for a second then pulled back. He was about to turn and walk away when a hand flew up and grabbed his wrist, dean turned his head, cas was staring at him with a look of desperation. He looked like he was about to cry.   
"Please,"   
Cas said it in a whisper, his eyes had tears in them and his mouth was slightly open. Dean stood staring at him, lovingly.   
"Dean, I-"   
But cas was cut off as a part of soft pink lips collided with his own. Deans hands had moved to the cas' neck, while cas' hands had shot out to grab the front of deans shirt. The kiss was short and sweet, and even when they pulled away they stayed like that, foreheads pressing together, dean holding cas' face with his hands.   
Dean kissed him again and when he did, cas melted into him, deans hands had moved to cas' waist and he pulled cas toward him. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing slowly with cas' hands running through deans sandy blonde hair as dean drew circles with his thumb on cas' waist.


End file.
